


Lucky Holidays

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alive Ianto Jones, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Parenthood, Series 03 Fix-It: Children of Earth (Torchwood), Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: The Harkness-Jones family treat themselves by celebrating the holidays abroad.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 5





	Lucky Holidays

Ianto relaxed on the beach getting a nice tan, and not sunburn for a change. His mobile chirped indicting that a text just came through.  
  


> _Happy Christmas! Enjoy your day in the sun! Lucky! XOXO_   
>  _Love, Gwen, Rhys & Anwen_

  
  
Ianto smiled and looked up as he heard his son's happy scream. Jack was chasing Tristan across the shoreline, calling out, "I'm going to get you!"  
  
Tad began to slow down and Jack scooped him up, planting playful kisses on his face and chest. "You got me, da!" Tad squeaked, a wide grin plastered across his face. "Now stop!"  
  
Indeed, Ianto couldn't help but feel lucky.


End file.
